Hypno Bunny It's bacckkkkk
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: As if seeing it in the Naruto realm wasn't bad enough. Now we see the manipulative demon wreck havoc in another world once more during the chocolate loving and bunny petting Easter. And as usual our characters are smack dab in the center of this mess. Too bad that this isn't some sort of nightmare like Gaara Bunny...Count D please Save the day! And Leon, quit being so creepy!
Hypno Bunny...It's bacckkkkk

 **Author Notes: You heard me...Hypno bunny is back. And it's crazier then ever! Now for those of you who don't know. A long time ago Sen and I(Mako) Made a one shot called "Garaa Bunny" in the Naruto realm where the little devil tried taking over the world but in reality barely escaped being bunny stew.**

 **So now it's in a new world causing mayhem for the universal equivelent to Mako and Sen. If you don't understand...then just read and you'll see soon enough. Ahem with that We do not own Pet Shop of Horrors(Sens scared of this manga series fyi~)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

They stood in front of the store. The young man and woman were unsure of entering. **"Shiki I'm...not too sure about this anymore."** Shiki was biting her lip. **"You're telling me but you said I'd get my pet bunny today Shai...so...here we go."** She opens the door.

Her friend following close behind. The door jingles a little, as the two customers set their sights of what they heard outside. **"God Damn D! This time I'm hauling your sorry ass for good!"** The blonde yelling man was examining a box of goods.

Revealing a set of what looks to be asian antiques. The one known as 'D' heard the sound of his door, ignoring the hot tempered male who was grabbing him by the collar.

With a kind smile and small nod of his head, he addresses the two. **"Welcome, how may I help you?"** Both Shai and Shiki looked at each other, nervous. **"If this is a bad time, we can come again later sir?"** Shai and Shiki, two siblings, with two totally different thoughts on the situation.

 **"Yeah...if your going to do...That. Then you should really close up shop or lock the door at least. Ok sis, let's leave them for their fun time."** He takes his confused, innocent sister by the hand. Ready to drag her away.

Both Leon and D are in shock, but the pair's expressions change in a snap. D being amused, Leon in anger. **"What the fucK!?"** Shai frowns at the blonde. **"What? You just said and I quote _'This time I'm hauling your sorry ass for good!'_ What else could it mean?"**

The tall mans eye twitches as he sputters. Spit spewing in disbelief. **"No! There is no way in Hell I'm into this crazy bastard!"** Questions and confusion filter into both customers minds.

Shai raised an eyebrow. **"Oho? I don't know about that. All the signs are there."** Red face(from yelling/anger) his statement about D(He's a cop who's been trying to arrest D for awhile now) And finally being caught grabbing the pet shop owner(Is it better or worse that it's a threat?)

His face grimaces in pain as the count easily elbows Leon in the stomach. Straightening himself. **"Please come in, would you care for some tea and snacks?"** Both agree, each taking of the cup of hot steamy aromatic liquid.

Grumpily Leon sits next to D, eating a slice of cake. **"Now what may I help you with today?"** All four sit on Count D's sofas, getting comfortable. Shai says nothing, leaving all the talking to Shiki.

 **"Well not to long ago my friend here and I became roommates for an apartment. He has his pet cat, and we thought we could come find a pet bunny for me, and figured this would be the best time as both of us are off of work with Easter just around the corner."** D hums, taking a bite of his cake.

A moment or two he swallows. **"That is not at all a problem, we have plenty of pets here, bunnies included. I'm sure we can find you a suitable companion.** Leon snorts, mumbling something under his breath where only D could hear. With that the police officer is given a smile.

This was a very special smile. One that though on the surface seemed kind and warn, was actually revealed to be a warning, sending the cop chills. **"Alright alright, I'm outta here."** Grabbing his coat he heads out the door. His dishes remain...how sloppy.

It was several minutes of small talk and snacking before they walked around, seeing the vast store and large population of animals. It didn't take long for them to stumble on a beautiful white coated beauty. It's red eyes shining like rubies.

Count D provided a contract. **"Should you happen to break one of these three rules, you will take full responsibility for whatever may happen."** Shai and Shiki overlook the document.

 _ **1-Only give the rabbit fresh water and vegetables everyday.**_

 _ **2-Brush it's fur every other day.**_

 _ **3-Do not show it to anyone.**_

All three seemed doable and neither could really complain. So their signatures go onto the piece of paper, they take home the little bundle of fluff. Excited to have a new addition to their home.

 _3 days later...Easter Sunday..._

She was running at blinding speeds. There was nothing but rain and thunder as she raced to the pet shop. Cursing to herself as she found the store closed. Shiki was panting, wheezing from exertion. She heard the voices oh how they grew in number and in volume.

A mad dash into an alley way she smashed into someone. **"Ow! Dammit!"** She looked up, recognizing him immediately. **"Leon?"** His irritated face saw Shiki there drenched. **"Hey weren't you at the shop a few days ago?"** He helps her up as she nods.

 **"Yes but my brother, he's acting absolutely crazy. Count D said that if both myself and Shai hadn't broken the contract and something weird or bad was happening he could help. But he wasn't at the store."** She fell silent when the groans and moans increased.

The young woman shivered from both the cold weather and fear. Leon raised his gun. His eyes widening in shock. **"What the hell?"** A hoard of people came their way. With another curse, the cop drags Shiki, they run.

Entering an open cafe. Shutting the doors solidly behind them. Faintly they could hear a conversation over their own heavy breathing. **"Thank you very much for your purchase Count!"** Both look up at the name. The asian pet owner blinks at the two.

 **"Oh hello Miss. Shiki, are you alright?"** She explains her situation, answering honestly when asked if she or her brother broke the contract. **"No sir, everyday I gave him fresh food and water, every other day Shai brushed him, and no one visits our house, so no ones seen him."**

Biting her lip she mentions how her brother had been acting weird since the first night. **"He kept calling it the 'Bunny Lord' saying it has powers and that it was his master. He usually exaggerates and obsesses over cute things so i let it go. But today...he attacked me. The bunny ordering him to."**

For once D was concerned. The young lady was suffering and fearful for her life. She had done nothing wrong and followed the contract to the letter. He lays a warm hand on hers. **"Everything will be alright, as I will do everything in my power to help. Excuse me?"** He addresses one of the waitresses.

 **"Could you bring me a slice of carrot cake?"** She leaves in a snap, Leon and Shiki stare at the count. **"D what the hell are you doing ordering sweets at a time like this?! This group of mind controlled people are coming for her!"** He was angry.

 _'Doesn't this prick care about anything else other then sweets and his animals!'_ The doors slam open startling everyone. Among the masses of blank eyed slaves is Shai. On top of his head is the white furred menace. **"All of you will obey me! For I am Hypno Bunny! You're new god!"**

Slowly his followers approached Shiki. The waitress came just in time to the Count, as he took the slice. Presenting it to the rabbit. Who happily hopped off Shai's head. **"Carrot Cake!"** His munched and munched, before quickly being subdued by D.

Just like that it was over. Everyone was returned to normal...although each one had a rather large painful headache. **"Now Miss. Shiki, if you wish, you and your brother can come over to the shop tomorrow and we can find a different rabbit for you...preferably one lacking hypnotic abilities?"**

She nods...exhausted. **"Yes. Something less likely to take over the world too. Will I have to sign a different contract or deal with any other odd...problems?"** He reassures the girl, saying that her purchasing this specific rabbit was a mistake on his part.

As he took it for another on of his many bunnies. **"I promise the next one will be more then suitable for you."** Shai's head finally stops spinning. Nausea claims his stomach.

 **"Ugh...what happened?"** His sister just passes him a slice of carrot cake that was left on the table. **"Here..."** He sits...eating not at all aware as to what happened.

the end!

 **Author Notes: Alright we are done with this one shot yay! Hope you guys are enjoying not only easter but mako and sens one shot week~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
